thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness II
The Darkness II is the upcoming sequel to 2007's The Darkness. It is developed by Digital Extremes, published by 2K Games and written by Paul Jenkins. It will be released February 7, 2012 in North America and February 10, 2012 in Europe[1] for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, and is a planned launch title for Nintendo's Wii U console in 2012. thumb|300px|left|The bad/evil ending to the darkness 2 Story The Darkness II takes players down a brutal and personal path as Jackie Estacado, wielder of The Darkness -- an ancient and ruthless force of chaos and destruction. Based on the supernatural horror comic book series created by Top Cow Productions, Inc., The Darkness II breaks out of the sea of conventional first-person shooters with its fervid Quad-Wielding gameplay, which will allow players to slash, grab, and throw objects and enemies with their Demon Arms while simultaneously firing two weapons. The game is layered with the use of dark versus light, steeped in deep and twisted storytelling, and engulfed in stylistic violence that is visualized through a hand-painted graphic noir technique that stays true to its comic book origins. It’s been two years since Jackie Estacado, now the Don of the Franchetti crime family, used The Darkness to kill the men responsible for his girlfriend’s murder. He’s been unable to shake the memory of Jenny’s death since bottling up his supernatural power, and now The Darkness wants out. A sudden, unprovoked attack on Jackie’s life heralds the start of a full-scale mob war, which has clearly been orchestrated by some outside force. The botched attempt opens the door for The Darkness to reemerge, and sets Jackie on a journey to hell and worse, as he unravels the mystery behind the attack and the motivations of The Darkness itself. Gameplay In the first game, the Darkness powers were limited and players had little control over when they were activated. In The Darkness II, Digital Extremes are taking the powers more seriously than the weapons in this game. Digital Extremes have changed the function of the demon arms, allowing the right tentacle to be used to kill enemies by flicking the analogue stick to aim and attack with the right bumper/R1 button. The left tentacle will be used for picking up things to either use as weapons or remove them from your path. It's controls will be assigned to the left bumper. The Darkness II also introduces new moves, such as the anaconda, which allows players to impale their enemies with the Darkness. Gameplay will be improved, with the introduction of Quad wielding, where players can use duel wielding weapons and demon arms simultaneously for powerful combos and satisfying effects. Demo A demo of the game was released on January 17th for Xbox 360, And January 24th for PC and PS3 Screenshots 294701.jpg 294702.jpg 294704.jpg 294703.jpg The-Darkness-II-DNKG-1-1-.jpg The Darkness II announcement-1-.jpg the-darkness-2.jpg|one of the many undecided covers for The Darkness 2 ? 635355-broken trinity witchblade 004 005.jpg|darkness stalking jackie as he motorboats his hoe ﻿﻿ thumb|300px|right|the locations of all 29 relics Videos Category:Series